Lilo and Stitch Characters
In the crossover episode "Rufus", a tie-in with the Disney series Lilo & Stitch, a sizable cast of characters from Lilo & Stitch made appearances. This article contains brief summaries of these characters and reference pictures in order to cut down on the number of required articles for the crossover episode. For the purposes of the Kim Possible wiki, it should be presumed that the mainstream canon of the Kim Possible series does not include this crossover episode due to the dubious canonicity of the episode and no references to it or its events in the mainstream Kim Possible series. Instead, treat it as continuity for Lilo & Stitch referenced on this wiki as it is a crossover or a parallel canon that just includes this crossover. Note that this article only contains characters who appeared in the episode "Rufus". For more research on Lilo & Stitch, see the Stitch Database Wiki. Lilo Pelekai Lilo Pelekai is one of two stars of the Lilo & Stitch series. A Hawaiian girl, Lilo was a social outcast within her age group and often picked on by her peers. However, a chance "adoption" of Stitch (an experiment by alien mad scientist Jumba) resulted in the beginning of what would be a long series of adventures which embroiled Lilo into a race to find the rest of Jumba's experiments and find them a "home" where they can use their abilities for less-than-nefarious purposes. Stitch Stitch, A.K.A. "Experiment 626", was the most evil and advanced of Jumba's creations, built to be an all around force of chaotic nature. Originally a gun totting killing machine and freak, he ended up being calmed by a certain little Hawaiian girl, much to the surprise of almost all aware of Stitch's true nature. While still trigger happy, Stitch has overall been calmed into a simple mischievous trouble maker who can become a dangerous force when needed. Jumba Jookiba Jumba Jookiba was the alien mad scientist responsible for the creation of Stitch and six hundred and twenty-five other experimental creatures, each with their own devastating set of abilities. Jumba was originally imprisoned by the dominant galactic government (the Federation), but was arrested for such. He was released to assist Doctor Pleakley in catching Stitch but following the events in which Lilo managed to calm Stitch from a war machine to a troubled pet, Jumba was legally made to reside on Earth as a way to keep an eye on Stitch and later assist the duo with finding the rest of his experiments. Pleakley Pleakley was originally sent to Earth to retrieve Stitch due to being the expert on Earth, and averting the Federation's planned orbital strikes in order to spare the mosquito population. Pleakley ended up remaining on Earth in order to assist Lilo with handling Stitch and the other released experiments. Pleakley is primarily a scientist who is knowledgeable of genetics and science, but not the actual context of many Earth topics. Hamsterviel Hamsterviel is a hamster-like alien who was once Jumba Jookiba's partner in (mad) science until they had their falling out. Now Hamsterviel seeks to use Jumba's experiments in his own plans of galactic domination. While normally leaning on his other henchman Gantu, an ex-Federation officer, Hamsterviel decided to contact Drakken and Shego this time to take on Stitch. Category:Characters